Time of Your Life
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: UA. Depois de cinco anos viajando um antigo amigo de Milo retorna à Grécia. O problema é que o escorpiano é apaixonado por ele, mas não tem coragem de contar... Além do mais ele está... Diferente. Yaoi, lemon, Kamus X Milo. COMPLETA!
1. A Chegada

**Time of Your Life**

**A Chegada**

_Às vezes a vida nos prega peças._

_Quando a pessoa que amamos em nossa adolescência volta de repente ao nosso convívio, todos os sentimentos podem retornar como se nunca tivessem ido._

_A angústia natural volta, virando nossas vidas dos pés à cabeça e de repente, nosso equilíbrio desmorona e em seu lugar conhecemos o que realmente importa na vida: a turbulência de um amor._

_Mas será esse amor possível mesmo depois de todos esses anos? Aliás, terá o tempo modificado dois corações tão distintos a ponto desse amor ser perdido para sempre?_

_Sim, eu sou inseguro. Mas quem não seria quando seu maior amor é uma pessoa tão fechada e crítica?_

_Ele certamente me diria, se me visse falando essas coisas, que a insegurança é uma arma contra mim mesmo. Ela pode nos destruir em mil pedaços, mas nunca pode nos trazer bons frutos._

_Ele está certo, eu devo dizer que ele sempre tem a razão. E por vezes eu ainda me pego pensando em qual seria a sua opinião sobre determinadas coisas do meu dia-a-dia._

_Agora eu não preciso mais devanear procurando suas respostas em meus sonhos. Ele está aqui. _

_Posso procurar seus conselhos quando bem entendo. Mas e se ele não os tiver mais? E se ele tiver mudado tanto a ponto de não se lembrar como era ser aquele garoto que eu havia conhecido?_

_Mas eu não deveria pensar nessas coisas agora. Deveria me concentrar em meu trabalho e em achar uma forma de dizer a ele tudo que passou pela minha cabeça durante todo esse tempo._

_Tenho que lhe contar sobre minha paixão adolescente, sobre minha vida e sobre o quanto necessito de suas palavras novamente. Mas depois de cinco anos isso se torna realmente difícil._

_Ele sempre foi muito inteligente e quando estávamos no último ano da escola, tínhamos apenas dezessete anos, ele recebeu um convite de uma faculdade de fora do país. Naturalmente ele aceitou, com grande empurrão do pai, eu diria._

_Cinco anos se passaram e nós nunca mais nos falamos. Ele ainda me escreveu algumas cartas durante os primeiros meses, mas eu nunca as respondia. Chegava a escrever milhões de palavras, mas nunca as enviava._

_Por que isso? Eu jamais tive coragem de dizer que sentia muito mais que amizade por meu melhor amigo. Tinha medo que ele soubesse por uma simples carta._

_Um papel não era digno de contar coisa tão importante sobre mim, nem o telefone. Eu precisava olhar no fundo daqueles olhos e dizer tudo que estava em meu coração._

_E depois de esperar tantos anos por isso, finalmente chega o dia em que eu deveria contar, falar tudo. Mas eu estou aqui, escrevendo nesse maldito diário, com medo de alguém que eu amo._

_Afrodite já veio bater na minha porta três vezes e Shura reclama dia e noite porque eu não paro de tocar uma certa música no violão._

_"Time of Your Life", do Green Day. Nossa banda preferida nos tempos de segundo grau. Costumávamos perder tardes tocando suas músicas no meu violão e esta em especial é minha predileta. Foi essa a música que tocava no rádio quando ele se despediu de mim._

_Foi o dia mais triste da minha vida. Lembro-me de ter me trancado no quarto e ficado ouvindo repetidas vezes essa maldita música, até minha mãe chamar um chaveiro para me tirar lá de dentro._

_Demorei a me recuperar e cheguei quase próximo à depressão. Mas eu estava começando minha vida, em uma faculdade nova e logo encontre novos amigos que ocupassem meu tempo._

_Depois de alguns anos passei a dividir um apartamento com três deles, Shura, Afrodite e Shaka. Todos nós trabalhamos juntos hoje em dia e eu devo dizer que eles salvaram minha vida._

_Então, agora preciso novamente de salvação. Salvação para melhorar meu humor e acabar com minha insegurança... Mas parece que todos os meus amigos estão tomando o partido daquele que está retornando._

**oOoOo**

-Milo! Vamos nos atrasar!

'Atrasar para o quê?' Milo pensou enquanto escondia o diário em uma caixa dentro de uma gaveta no guarda roupas. Muito bem guardado, pois aquele caderninho encerrava seus maiores segredos.

O grego vestiu a calça jeans e uma camisa branca, calçou um tênis e destrancou a porta do quarto. Novamente a expressão melancólica dominava seu rosto.

-Ah... Melhora essa cara, Ucho!

-É... Melhora isso, tristeza dá rugas! – Afrodite e Shaka, respectivamente, ambos tentando melhorar o humor e a tristeza de Milo, mas nenhum deles capaz de conseguir essa proeza.

-Estou bem, pessoal...

-Tá nada... Posso sentir daqui que seu estômago está embrulhado de tanta ansiedade.

-É, ele está. Mas também não é assim, Shura. Eu tenho bons motivos.

-Que não nos conta.

O sueco tinha razão, ele não contava mesmo seus motivos, pelos quais estava tão abalado.

Mas o assunto morreu, quando Aioros chegou com as chaves do carro nas mãos. Milo não sabia para onde iriam, mas tinha um palpite de que era tudo um complô contra si.

Dito e feito.

Aioros, Afrodite, Shaka e Shura. Essa seria a ordem em que mataria cada um deles. Por quê?

Porque aqueles quatro engraçadinhos tinham levado Milo a uma pizzaria antiga, onde ele costumava ir com seu antigo amigo. Aquele lugar trazia muitas lembranças, boas e ruins. E uma delas tinha a ver com a tal música que não saía de sua cabeça agora.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa grande, para seis pessoas e pediram três pizzas gigantes. Milo juraria por sua vida que aqueles quatro rapazes tinham planejado suas sentenças de morte.

E os pensamentos malignos e vingativos continuaram a povoar a cabeça daquele escorpiano, quando Afrodite, que acabara de ganhar o primeiro lugar da lista negra atendera o celular.

-Sim, já chegamos. Tudo bem, nós esperamos, já pedimos as pizzas. – Aquele sueco desgraçado tinha um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, que fazia o estômago de Milo dar cambalhotas.

-Então, ele demora muito?

-Não, ele está chagando.

Shura era o segundo da lista a morrer agora. Do que eles estavam sabendo?

-Quem era? – Perguntar não faria mal, mas aqueles safados não queriam ou iriam lhe contar.

-Uma pessoa, Ucho.

-Jura? Achei que fosse o elefante do zoológico! – Afrodite lhe mostrou a língua e os outros riram. Eles estavam sabendo de algo.

-Ucho, deixa de ser pentelho. – Milo não estava gostando nada daquela idéia... Iria fugir!

Mas quando teve a idéia genial de levantar-se para ir ao banheiro, Aioros segurou sua mão o impedindo. Terceiro da lista!

-Aonde vai?

-Banheiro.

-Fazer o quê?

-E isso te interessa?

-Milo, sente-se, não precisa fugir. – Agora estava muito claro. E Shaka ganharia sua consideração por estar disposto a acabar com o mistério. – A pizza daqui não é tão ruim assim... – Deixa pra lá... O loiro seria o primeiro a morrer.

-Escutem, vou dizer uma vez: Não gosto de ser feito de bobo, então me contem o que estão tramando e eu os deixarei viver!

Os quatro rapazes sorriram entre si e ficaram calados, brincando com os guardanapos, mostardas e talheres, mas não disseram uma única palavra.

Até que de repente Aioros se levanta, dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. Logo depois vai Shura. 'Ótimo! Eles vão transar no banheiro...'

Como ambos demoravam, Afrodite levantou-se, dizendo que ia chamá-los. Mas este também não voltou e a pizza já estava servida.

-Milo, você fica aqui, eu vou ver o que eles estão fazendo. – Shaka também se levantou e o pobre grego encontrou-se sozinho com três pizzas enormes.

-Bom, ao menos vou comer pizza. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto se servia de um pedaço.

Mas aqueles quatro demoravam tanto que Milo já estava partindo para o terceiro pedaço, quando um rapaz sentou-se na mesa. Ele levantou os olhos notando como ele era estranho com tantos pircings nas orelhas e um na sobrancelha.

-Posso te ajudar?

-Milo? – O grego notou o pircing na língua também e concluiu que aquele rapaz devia ser masoquista!

-Sim... Pois não?

-Não está me reconhecendo?

Milo olhou bem para aquele rapaz, analisando silenciosamente seu rosto. Ele tinha traços delicados, pircings, uma pele muito branca, cabelos ruivos bem longos presos por uma trança e um sorriso bonito. Logo chegou a uma conclusão óbvia.

-Não. Quem é você?

O rapaz apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Mas respirou fundo e encarou o escorpiano nos olhos por alguns segundos.

-Pense bem, Milo...

O grego pensou, mas só quando olhou no fundo daqueles olhos avermelhados algo estalou em sua cabeça. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo com aqueles olhos frios e profundos.

-Kamus? – Milo só não engasgou porque não estava bebendo o refrigerante na hora, mas seu queixo caiu e por muito tempo ele ficou com cara de idiota, fitando seu antigo amor.

Kamus sorriu largamente, mas depois encarou Milo com curiosidade, vendo que o amigo não tinha reação.

Logo os outros quatro voltaram do banheiro, sentando-se na mesa. Afrodite estalou os dedos, mas Milo só acordou quando Shura lhe deu um tapa na cara.

-Ei! Isso dói!

-Então acorde, tonto. – O grego esfregou a bochecha e voltou a fitar Kamus com os olhos arregalados.

-Milo... Por Zeus, diga alguma coisa sim! Non vim de longe para ficar olhando essa cara de tonto. – O escorpiano fechou a boca e coçou a cabeça, visivelmente confuso.

-Desculpe, mas você não pode ser o Kamus.

Todos os cinco rapazes o olharam, abobados. Como não era Kamus? Era ele mesmo, ali, na sua frente.

-Mas sou eu mesmo.

-Sim! E finalmente nós estamos te conhecendo... – Shaka murmurou com um sorriso.

-A propósito, eu sou Afrodite, eles são Shaka, Aioros e Shura. – Kamus apertou a mão dos quatro e depois se virou para Milo.

-Milo? O que quer para acreditar que sou eu mesmo? – O grego não respondera, então Kamus bufou assoprando a franja da frente de seus olhos.

-Não acredito... É você.

-Oui.

Assoprar a franja era um gesto muito utilizado por Kamus, mas, na época em que se conheciam, ele tinha cabelos curtos. O francês estava muito diferente, por isso Milo não o reconhecera e relutava em concordar com aquilo.

-Mas... Você está... Diferente. – Kamus riu.

-Oui. Passaram-se cinco anos, achou que eu ainda estaria com cara de dezessete anos? – Todos na mesa riram, mas Milo concordou com a cabeça. – Você também está diferente pra mim. Deixou o cabelo crescer, está com cara de mais velho...

-Hum... Mas você está irreconhecível. – Kamus ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Milo.

-E isso é bom ou ruim, loiro?

-Bom, ruivo. – O escorpiano mostrou um enorme sorriso. Enfim, Kamus não havia mudado tanto assim... Ainda tinha a mania de chamá-lo de loiro, assim como ele o chamava de ruivo.

-Então... Vai ficar me olhando assim? Eu sei que sou gostoso... Mas isso está ficando desconcertante... – Ahhh... Aquele francês ia levar uns tapas depois, mas por hora Milo apenas se levantara para abraçá-lo e aplacar parte da saudade.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Fic nova, eu não me agüento!

Meu casal favorito de novo! Mas agora eu vou dar uma parada de escrever porque minhas aulas voltam. T.T Vida de universitária num é fácil!

Bom, espero os reviews! Depois responderei a cada um.

Ah! Um brigadão e um beijão especial pra minha querida beta e amiga Ilia-chan. E falando nela... Olhem nossa fic em dupla: 'More Than Words' É Kamus e Milo também.

Bju grande pra vocês.

PS: O título da fic é sim o título da música que eu mais gosto do Green Day. Recomendo!


	2. Pequeno Incidente

**Pequeno Incidente**

_Então, eu devo me lembrar desta ordem: Shaka, Afrodite, Shura e Aioros. Pois esta é a ordem em que irão morrer por me fazerem passar por aquele choque!_

_E como se isso não bastasse, meus outros amigos também sabiam daquele complô, ou seja, mais gente teria que morrer!_

_Kamus estava, como eu posso dizer? Completamente mudado. Desde quando aquele francês se permitira ter aquele monte de pircings e usar cabelos compridos? Simplesmente não era a cara dele._

_Mas apesar dessas mudanças ele continuava lindo e sua voz ainda era doce, apesar de mais grossa agora._

_Eu ainda estava entorpecido com sua imagem em minha mente quando voltei para casa. Minha primeira medida foi tocar aquele antigo CD do Green Day._

_Aos poucos eu viajava, ouvindo aquela música, me lembrando daquele olhar tão frio, mas que poderia ser tão doce. Eu ainda o amava, isso era fato._

_Porém, se tornou ainda mais difícil falar de meus sentimentos, tendo aquele francês sarcástico tomando o lugar do meu antigo amigo. Não que eu não tivesse apreciado sua mudança, pelo contrário... Ele conseguia estar ainda mais bonito e perfeito do que fora._

_O fato era que eu não sabia mais como contar a Kamus o que sentia, por simplesmente não conhecê-lo como antes e não saber qual seria sua reação._

_Ele poderia levar na brincadeira, agir de modo gentil ou ainda pior... Poderia nunca mais querer ser meu amigo! Essa dúvida está me matando._

_Eu não posso simplesmente colocar tudo a perder. A amizade de Kamus é muito importante para mim, assim como sua simples presença._

**oOoOo**

Então depois daquele dia Milo ficou grudado naquele caderno, escrevendo a cada cinco minutos seus pensamentos sobre o 'novo Kamus'. E pode-se dizer que passaram de surpresos a pervertidos por algumas páginas.

Mas no fim de um dia inteiro trancado no quarto ele foi obrigado a sair, depois de esconder eu precioso diário, é claro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

O grito de Milo fez os outros rapazes pararem o que faziam para encarar aquele homem, de um metro e oitenta e cinco, se escondendo atrás de Afrodite com medo de algum ser alienígena.

-O que foi, Ucho?

-Ela é enorme! Deste tamanho! – Milo mostrou, com as mãos afastadas, o que seria o tamanho de um gato.

-O que é desse tamanho, Milo? – Perguntou Shura preocupado.

Mas o escorpiano não dizia coisa com coisa, apenas abraçava Afrodite com toda a força que possuía e balançava a cabeça em uma negativa religiosa. O sueco é que já estava ficando sem ar.

-Milo, por Zeus, o que está havendo com você? – Shaka segurou o rosto do amigo, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Vocês não entendem... Eu estava lá escrevendo na cama quando aquele ser alienígena nojento pulou no meu lindo e cheiroso travesseiro e ficou me olhando! – Os olhos azuis de Milo estavam lacrimejando de medo e terror.

Shaka cruzou os braços curioso, mas Shura e Afrodite começaram a ficar apavorados. Aquele ser parecia perigoso pelo modo que Milo falava.

-Era um gato, Milo?

-Não, Shaka! Era muito pior! Ela voava... – Ele sentou-se no sofá, largando finalmente Afrodite, que suspirou aliviado. – Era cascuda e deste tamanho aqui oh! – Novamente Milo tentou ser fiel ao tamanho do bicho, mas agora passara de um gato para um labrador.

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e resolvera ir até o quarto de Milo dar uma olhada no extra terrestre que se escondia em seu travesseiro. Mas assim que parou na porta soltou um berro e voltou correndo para a sala.

-BARAAAAAAAAATA!

Os três rapazes se abraçaram, mas Afrodite continuou no mesmo lugar, encarando aqueles três homens com medo de um simples inseto.

-Vocês me envergonham. É só uma baratinha...

-Baratinha é o car... – A campainha então tocou, Milo parou no meio do palavrão e encarou Afrodite. – Acha que são reforços?

-Não... Atenda a porta que eu vou matar ela.

-Está bem, mas tome cuidado, Dido! Ela é grande mesmo...

Afrodite fez pouco do aviso de Shaka e seguiu o caminho do quarto de Milo, enquanto o grego atendia a porta.

Já estava escurecendo e esfriava, mas a visita que aparecera ali estava de camiseta preta, colada no corpo e uma calça jeans escura modelando as pernas grossas. Ele sorriu largamente e abraçou Milo.

-Então, sentiu minha falta?

-Kamus? O que faz aqui?

Shaka e Shura cumprimentaram o francês com sorrisos, mas Milo parecia novamente espantado, como na pizzaria. Aparentemente ele não se acostumava com 'o novo Kamus'.

-Ora... Vim te ver, é claro. Trouxe um filme pra gente assistir e pipoca. Espero que vocês tenham algo para beber.

-Claro que temos. – Shura fez com que o francês entrasse e sentasse, enquanto Milo ainda o encarava abobado.

-Então Kamus... Que film... – Shaka calou a boca, pois Afrodite estava de volta branco feito papel. – Está tudo bem, Di?

-Ela é uma assassina! Aquela coisa nojenta voadora quase me atacou!

-Calma, o que houve? – Kamus levantou e abanou Afrodite.

-É uma baratona no quarto do Milo! – Shura exclamou como se fosse o fim do mundo.

-Barata? – O olhar perplexo do francês a respeito do pânico por causa de um inseto fez o sueco o encarar furioso.

-Você não entende, francês! Aquela bicha nojenta pulou no meu cabelo. – Kamus continuou com a mesma expressão no rosto. – ELA PULOU NO MEU PRECIOSO CABELO!

-Ah sim... – O ruivo arregalou os olhos e tentou consertar o que fez. – Certo! Eu vou matar essa barata assassina destruidora de lares e já volto.

Os quatro rapazes se juntaram no meio da sala, espiando o francês que ia perigosamente para o quarto da barata, quer dizer, do Milo. Em alguns segundos volta ele com um papel higiênico enrolado na mão e o joga no lixo.

-Pronto, podemos ver o filme?

-Você matou ela com a mão?

Kamus afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu. Mas Milo e Shaka o levaram pelo corredor até o banheiro desinfetando as mãos do francês. O grego ainda passava álcool naquelas mãos macias e o indiano aproveitara para deixá-los sozinhos.

-Eu não me lembro de você matar baratas...

-Ah... É só um inseto, Milo.

O francês estava perigosamente perto de Milo, a ponto de quase sentirem a respiração quente um do outro. Mas o grego se afastara, corando um pouco.

-Milo...

-Sim?

-Você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?

-Sair? – Não era boa idéia, ele podia não agüentar e agarrar aquele francês gostosinho.

-Sim. Vamos passar a noite juntos, no meu apartamento. Podemos colocar o papo em dia, o que acha?

-Está bem... – "Não era isso que você deveria ter respondido." Mas ele não conseguiu evitar, afinal aquele sorriso de Kamus iluminava até o ser mais mal humorado.

-Então está combinado... Eu te busco de tarde.

Kamus saiu feliz da vida daquele banheiro e deixou o escorpiano babando e quase quebrando o pescoço na tentativa de não perder nenhum detalhe de suas nádegas.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Auahuahahaha... Adoro quando tenho inspiração! Gostaram da barata? Ela é a mais foda! Acho que devia ganhar um prêmio. XD

Esse capítulo foi só pra fazer gracinha, no dia seguinte vem uma surpresa do Kamus. (ainda to babando nos pircings... u.u')

E pra quem gostou do ruivo radical: ele tem mais dois pircings que o Milo ainda não descobriu! UAAHAHAHUHAHUAHHAHAHA... XD

Momento propaganda: A Ilia-chan me pediu que fizesse propaganda de nossas duas fics em dupla "A Última Provação de Shaka", onde ele vai ter um neném e "More Than Words", Kamus X Milo X Kamus! O perfil de nós duas está como 'autores favoritos' meu. Por favor, dêem uma olhada!

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Litha-chan:** Não tem tatoo, até porque eu to sem dinheiro pra pagar a conta do hospital! XD A continuação está lenta porque eu estou em período de 'bloqueio', mas aos poucos sai alguma coisa. Bjokas.

**Ilia-chan:** Vc sabe que eu não escrevo nada sem vc... Ah! Eu ainda não acabei a minha parte na fic do Brid! Então agüente... Bjus. XD

**Camis:** Eu tenho faculdade e a safada não me deixa muito tempo, nem neurônios pra escrever! XD Mas na medida do possível vou tentar não matar vcs! Auahuahahhuahahuha... E não se preocupe, não foi a única a imaginar o Kamus muito gostoso!

**Gizinha:** Oba! Eu queria ter pircings, mas não tenho coragem de me furar! E, hum, não há um motivo real para Kamus ter mudado tanto em sua viagem... Acho que é mais porque a idéia que faço desses novos Europeus é de pessoas modernas! Então acho que é por aí mesmo! Mas hein, acho que já respondi ao seu review por e-mail, mas como não lembro, aqui está: faço biologia! E a atualização de Amor Colegial vai demorar milênios, mas More Than Words não, pq se não a Ilia me mata! Bjus procê.

**Fe:** Você já é maior que eu moça! XD Vc achou meu francês rebelde estranho? (tapa os ouvidos de Kamus) Tadiiiinho! XD

**Anna Malfoy:** Jura! Ela é minha beta, qualquer erro culpe ela! XD Brincadeira... Brigada pelo review e por ter lido! Bjus.

**Megara:** Nossa! Todo mundo amou os pircings! Pelo visto acertei em cheio! Mas vai ter que esperar por continuações de qualquer fic minha, a faculdade está consumindo meu cérebro! TT

**Shakinha:** Acho que meu problema é exatamente ter tantas para continuar. Eu fico sem inspiração ou me canso da fic. Mas com calma alguma coisa sai. Bjokas.

Gente! Eu juro tentar escrever, mas as provas se aproximam, assim como infinitos trabalhos de grupo! Me desculpem, mas a facul vem antes de qualquer coisa pra mim.

Bjus e obrigada pela paciência e pelos reviews!


	3. A Novidade do Momento é o Escorpião

**A Novidade do Momento é o Escorpião**

Depois do incidente da barata assassina, os rapazes assistiram o tal filme de Kamus. Milo não prestou atenção em uma única cena, ainda estava abobalhado com a aparência do francês.

Mas apesar da distração, a noite até que fora muito boa. E a tarde seguinte prometia ser ainda melhor, pois estaria com Kamus novamente e dessa vez... Sozinho.

Então no fim da tarde o francês buscou Milo no trabalho e foram para o apartamento que Kamus comprara em Athenas.

Era espaçoso, assim como o dono, decorado com extremo bom gosto e bastante claro. Os móveis pareciam feitos sob medida para a casa, nada fora do lugar.

Kamus fez com que Milo sentasse e lhe trouxe uma bebida. Ambos passaram horas conversando sobre o passado e novidades, nunca deixando o copo vazio.

Mas ao fim de quatro copos a bebida acabou, mas não a vontade de beber mais.

-Milo... Vamos descer até aquela galeria na esquina e tomar mais alguns. – Parecia que o escorpiano só estava se soltando e esquecendo as mudanças por ter álcool no sangue e Kamus não queria estragar aquela conversa maravilhosa.

Sendo assim, os dois amigos desceram para a galeria na esquina de casa. Beberam mais alguns e quando já estavam rindo à toa o francês trouxe uma idéia louca ao outro, que prontamente aceitou, já que estava bêbado.

Milo se viu sendo carregado até o fundo da galeria, para uma lojinha aparentemente pequena, mas que por dentro era até bem grande.

Um homem os atendeu, ele tinha tantos pircings e tatuagens que mal se reconhecia seu rosto. Mas o grego estava muito bêbado para reparar nisso e algum tempo depois ele estava deitado de bruços em algum lugar e uma dor chata o impedia de adormecer.

O fato é que milo estava tão mal que não se lembrou de mais nada depois disso e quando acordou estava em sua casa, babando no travesseiro.

-Ahnn... Maldito! Me deixou beber demais. – Ele reclamou esfregando a cabeça.

Uma pessoa ao seu lado lhe esticou uma aspirina e um copo de água e sentou-se na cama.

-Kamus te trouxe hoje pela manhã... Disse que tinha que resolver um problema, mas não queria te acordar... Então ele te carregou até aqui. – Milo colocou a mão na frente dos olhos, se protegendo da claridade e focalizou Shaka a sua frente.

-Ele... Me carregou? Ai Zeus... Perdi todas as minhas chances...

-Chances? – Milo arregalou os olhos e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, mas Shaka o puxou de lá. – Eu sabia! Você era e ainda é apaixonado por ele!

-Não precisa fazer escândalo.

-Não estou fazendo escândalo, você que ainda está bêbado.

Milo sentou-se na cama ainda esfregando os olhos e a cabeça. O indiano já sabia... E daí? Era bem óbvio.

-Milo, você tem que dizer a ele. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou falar nada.

-Obrigado, Shaka.

-Agora tome um banho e depois venha tomar café.

-Está bem.

Sim, ele precisava mesmo de um banho. Sentia um cheiro estranho no quarto, fora o cheiro de álcool. Havia algo errado ali.

Mas Milo preferiu não se preocupar com nada. Tomou seu banho tranqüilamente, mas ao sair para secar o corpo notou uma coisa estranha em suas costas.

-Que diabos...?

Ele virou de costas para o espelho notando que ao lado direito de suas costas, bem na base da coluna, havia um escorpião negro tatuado, cujo rabo terminava em sua nádega direita.

Após arregalar os olhos o escorpiano soltou um sonoro palavrão e correu até a cozinha, de toalha mesmo. Completamente em pânico, ele deixou que os amigos vissem a tatuagem nova.

-Ih... Legal, Milo! – Já dissera que Shura ia morrer lenta e dolorosamente?

-Shura! Não há nada de legal... Eu não faço tatuagens!

-Mas fez ontem. Quando o Kamus te trouxe você já estava com ela. – E Shaka não havia dito nada! Aquele puto desgraçado merecia uns cascudos.

-E você não disse nada?

-Eu achei que você soubesse! Não pensei que estivesse tão bêbado a esse ponto...

-Ucho...

-O que foi, Afrodite?

-Você ficou sexy com ela...

Os outros três pararam e encararam Afrodite, que estava sentado à mesa, inclinando a cabeça para ver melhor a tatuagem.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Sim...

-É... Pensando bem, Milo... Se o Kamus te levou pra fazer ela... Ele também deve ter gostado. – Milo queria estrangular Shaka por ter dito aquilo, mas os outros dois rapazes não comentaram aquilo, então não tinha problema.

-É... Até que ela é bonitinha...

-Ta brincando? Ta muito legal, Milo!

Shura parou ao lado de Afrodite e também ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando. Daria para ouvir o som de grilos, mas Shaka felizmente quebrou o silêncio.

-Vamos assistir ao ensaio do Aioria e os meninos, troque de roupa e coma alguma coisa que o Kamus deve estar chegando, Milo.

Ele ouvira bem? Kamus iria ao ensaio da banda com eles? Mas o francês nem conhecia o pessoal da banda!

-Ele... Vai com a gente?

-Sim, Ucho. Ele disse que viria encontrar com a gente aqui. Agora vai logo que já estamos nos atrasando!

Milo mal podia acreditar naquela loucura. Kamus o levara para fazer uma tatuagem e agora iria participar daquele programa que simplesmente não tinha nada a ver com ele... Mas aparentemente tinha a ver com 'o novo Kamus'.

No fim das contas o escorpiano acabou se arrumando impecavelmente para encontrar o amigo. E ainda foi elogiado por este.

**oOoOo**

-E aí, Milo? Já soube da novidade...

Aioria estava estranho, muito estranho. "Do que esse maluco ta falando?" O leonino tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios e parecia feliz demais.

Milo acabou se vendo obrigado a perguntar sobre o que ele falava e acabou descobrindo que sua tatuagem era a novidade do dia. Afrodite era mesmo um fofoqueiro que não perdia tempo.

-Aioria... Não é uma novidade.

-É claro que é, Milucho. Não é todo dia que você faz uma tatuagem!

-Não faz escândalo Mu.

-Não estou fazendo escândalo.

O lugar do ensaio era um antigo teatro que teve suas paredes revestidas com material que isolava o som. Era um lugar amplo que fora transformado para receber todo o tipo de público e bandas sem muito sucesso.

A banda de Aioria era composta por cinco integrantes: ele, Mu, Máscara da Morte, Saga e Kanon. Não eram muito populares, tocar era apenas um hobby. Todos eles trabalhavam e tinham suas próprias vidas independentes.

Mas a música era uma paixão comum a esses cinco rapazes que se reuniam todos os finais de semana para periódicos ensaios. E normalmente os outros amigos iam assisti-los.

Dessa vez eles tinham um novo 'fã' na pequena platéia. Kamus era simpático e estava caindo nas graças daquele grupo de amigos.

-Então, você é o famoso Kamus? – Perguntou Saga, dando tapinhas nas costas do francês.

-Ah, por favor, famoso não. – Ele sorriu, mas modéstia não era o seu forte.

-Que isso, Kamus, é famoso sim. Milo falou de você por semanas quando soube que você voltaria.

-Ele falou, é!

Milo lançou um olhar mortal aos gêmeos e prometeu mentalmente assassinar a ambos assim que se livrasse dos três que moravam consigo.

Mas Kamus parecia estar gostando de saber daquelas informações, aparentemente úteis. Inclusive foi agradecido diversas vezes por ter convencido o grego a fazer aquela maldita tatuagem.

Sim, eles encheram o escorpiano até não poder mais e a tortura de Milo só acabou quando eles se concentraram em começar com o ensaio. As músicas variavam de lentas a agitadas, havia coisa para todos os gostos e Kamus apreciou bastante o estilo.

Após o show a tatuagem fora esquecida e o francês passou horas discutindo música com o pessoal da banda. E enquanto a conversa rolava, Afrodite, Aioros e Shaka tentavam persuadir Milo a falar de sua paixão ao aquariano.

Mas como Aioros e Afrodite estavam sabendo de sua paixão não fora explicado, porque o loiro mudou de assunto rapidinho.

-Milo, escute bem... – Dizia Aioros. – Se você não contar logo, ele vai acabar ficando com outra pessoa e não é isso que você quer.

-Bem, se ele ficar com outro é porque não era pra eu ficar com ele.

-Deixe de ser burro!

-Eu não sou burro, Shaka!

-Calem-se vocês dois. Deixemos que o Ucho resolva o melhor momento, até hoje à noite. – Completou o sueco com um sorriso brilhante.

-O que tem hoje à noite? – Milo era desconfiado e não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa.

-Hoje tem boate, lembra? E no fim de semana show, meu amor!

Milo não acreditava... Boate! E Kamus estaria com eles de novo. Era brincadeira, só podia! Era tudo um complô friamente calculado para destruir sua vida, ele tinha certeza.

Mas complô ou não, ele não tinha escapatória e mesmo que tentasse se fingir de doente para não ir, Afrodite o arrastaria pelos cabelos!

-Milo! – "Ai não... o que ele quer?"

Milo tentou fingir que não tinha ouvido, mas Kamus o puxou pelo braço, carregando-o para o banheiro.

-Não me ouviu te chamando?

-Ahn? Não... Esses ensaios me deixam surdo. – "O que ele está fazendo? Por que está abrindo a calça? Ai Zeus, eu vou desmaiar!"

-Então, desculpe pela tatuagem... Acho que eu também não estava muito normal ontem...

-Tudo bem... – "Ele precisava fazer xixi na minha frente? Eu não quero olhar!"

-Mas ficou muito boa... Eu sempre achei que uma tatuagem lhe cairia muito bem.

-Ah é? – "Kamus, por favor, pára de mijar antes que eu resolva olhar!"

O fato é que o grego estava de costas, tentando de um tudo para não se virar e assistir seu amigo naquele momento de privacidade. Estava difícil, mas ele era forte!

-Sim, você tem uma sensualidade natural. – Milo arregalou os olhos, sentindo o hálito quente de Kamus em seu ouvido. – E essa tatuagem... Só aumentou isso... – Para completar o elogio Kamus deu um beliscão na nádega onde estava a tatuagem, lavou as mãos e saiu do banheiro.

Milo suava frio quando se viu novamente sozinho. Olhou para baixo constatando uma ereção nada agradável e fez de um tudo para fazê-la desaparecer. Seria possível que aquele francês não conseguia deixar seus sentimentos em paz?

Depois de conseguir se controlar, Milo foi até o estacionamento, pegando o pessoal ainda o esperando para irem embora. E para finalizar, Kamus dirigia.

**oOoOo**

_Será possível que todos os deuses estão contra mim? Primeiro meus melhores amigos me traem, depois uma barata gigante entra no meu quarto, agora eu fiz uma tatuagem de um escorpião na bunda e ainda terei que passar a noite com Kamus!_

_Poderia ser mais desastroso? Claro que sim... Eu poderia estar na boate APENAS com o Kamus. Mas felizmente Afrodite e os outros (que vão morrer amanhã mesmo) estarão lá comigo._

_E como posso expressar tudo que sinto? Ah sim... Gritando e batendo a cabeça na parede! E quem sabe xingando aquela barata estúpida que sujou meu lindo travesseiro._

_Às vezes não entendo do que é feita a vida. Ou melhor, eu entendo, mas não quero aceitar. Não é possível que tudo tenha que dar errado pra no final eu dar certo. Deu pra entender isso?_

_É mais ou menos assim: você se ferra a vida inteira e, no final, descobre que tudo aquilo foi necessário para te levar àquela escolha decisiva. Meio Matrix isso, mas é a verdade._

_Enfim, eu gostaria que Kamus soubesse que sou apaixonado, mas não sei se isso me traria algum benefício. Sei que ele não vai querer ficar comigo e eu sei bem que ele deve ter um monte de caras e garotas nos pés dele. Por que iria querer a mim?_

_Porque eu tenho um escorpião tatuado nas costas terminando na bunda! SIM! Eu tenho agora. Eu bebi muito e ele me levou para fazer uma tatuagem._

_Não que eu não tenha gostado... Na verdade eu gostei mais foi do beliscão que ele deu na minha bunda hoje... Ele disse que eu sou naturalmente sensual e a tatuagem só aumentou isso em mim. Não preciso dizer que foi a melhor coisa que já ouvi na vida._

_Eu o amo demais, demais! Mas não tenho coragem de dizer. Porém hoje é o meu ultimato, se eu não conseguir beijá-lo... Desisto para sempre. Só espero conseguir esquecer._

_Mas quem eu estou enganando? Impossível esquecer aquele francês perfeitinho. Só espero que ele ainda se lembre de nossa música._

_Fico por aqui, novamente Afrodite está batendo na porta me mandando tomar banho para sair. Me desejo sorte._

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Baratas assassinas a parte, o Kamus provoca também, né! Como ele quer que o Milo resista a ele desse jeito?

Eu também desejo sorte a ele, vai precisar depois do que eu aprontei! XD

Vamos aos comentários que estão longos devido às maravilhosas fics que recebi! Bjus a todos.

**Comentários:**

**Chibiusa:** Oi moça! Meu estilo mudou? Deve ser porque eu não enrolei essa fic, escrevi tudo muito rápido... Mas achei até mal desenvolvida! Diferente sempre! Mas eu também quase engasguei quando tive a idéia dos pircings e nem sei como ela surgiu! XD Ah sim... No MIPS sou eu ou alguém roubou minhas fics!

**Perséfone:** A minha é a PRIMEIRAAAA! Obaaaa! XD Quem ia matar a bicha era o Di, mas sei lá... Achei que **tinha** que ser o ruivo! Mas hein... Valeu por me entender, aos poucos eu atualizo tudo aqui!

**Lady:** Sua boboca, tinha que comentar sempre! u.ú E ninguém merece, todo mundo já sabe dos pircings... Por que eu fui falar? XD

**Ilia:** TO COM SAUDADE SUA BOBONA! Vê se volta à vida!

**Shakinha:** Ai moça eu ultimamente num leio nem frase de biscoito da sorte... Minha vida ta um verdadeiro turbilhão de confusão! XD No momento to tentando atualizar as minhas pra vcs pararem de sofrer, depois penso no resto!

**Ana Paula:** Mas o imprevisível é a melhor arma! Que bom que gostou, obrigada!

**Camis:** Ainda bem que eu num tenho medo de barata... O.O Pq essas safadas sempre voam em nossas cabeças! Ah! Não esqueço de vocês não, fique tranqüila!

**Bela Youkai:** Poxa... Só depois que eles estiverem juntos? Até que não demora muito, essa fic ta curtinha... XD

**Srta. Nina:** Mais uma com medo de barata! XD Acho que todo mundo compartilha esse medo, por isso se torna tão engraçado escrever sobre...

**Fe:** UAHAUHAHAHHA... Se tamanho fosse documento a professora de Bio Mol tava ferrada! (a piada do momento... XD) Ah moça, c sabe que é difícil ter vida própria com a USU pendurada no nosso pé... XD

**Gizinha:** Calma dona moça! Minha vida é mt estressante... XD Brincadeira! É que eu ando realmente em uma fase conturbada, é por isso que to demorando tanto. Mas com calma a gente chega lá! Não morra ainda que o beijo demora, poxa... Eu num tenho medo de furar, é mais receio de me arrepender e eu odeio sentir dor. Mas o pircing de língua eu já ouvi que dá câncer e a pessoa tem que retirar a língua... O.o Mas que bom que eu viciei mais uma em 'Time of your Life'! XD

Hum... Você quer trechos do que o Kamus escreve? Acho que terá, cobre isso da Ilia-chan! Mas com certeza vc verá, porque são músicas!

**Litha-chan:** Meu Zeus que review lindo! XD Como assim, a idéia da barata não foi original minha? T.T Mas a barata estava em desvantagem, sabe! Aí ela pegou pesado...

Mas vem cá... Tenho direito a reforços? Muito bom saber! Vê se sai logo do hospital então... XD


	4. Chegando ao Fundo do Poço

**Chegando ao Fundo do Poço**

A sorte estava desde o início ao seu lado, mas era difícil enxergá-la. Ele preferia pensar que a vida estava contra seus sentimentos e se martirizar, suspirando de paixão pelos cantos da casa e passando suas horas livres agarrado àquele caderno.

Afrodite era o único 'chato' que o tirava de seu mundinho fechado e o fazia se arrumar impecavelmente para sair com o francês. Perfume, uma calça que marcava suas nádegas, sapatos pretos e blusa social... Dois botões abertos.

Mas de longe, Kamus arrasava na noite com a blusa marcando os músculos definidos, três botões abertos e o cabelo impecavelmente preso em uma trança. Nem Shaka barraria a elegância a sensualidade daquele francês.

Para Milo isso era tentador, mas também ruim, pois teria concorrência de sobra na noite de Athenas.

Assim que chegaram eles se separaram, isto é, os casais foram namorar em cantos diferentes e Shaka foi dançar com um rapaz, deixando Milo e Kamus sozinhos no bar.

Dois drinques foram servidos para os amigos. Alguns pretendentes foram afastados pela conversa calorosa ao pé do ouvido que rolava entre os amigos, e que deixava o grego arrepiado.

-Eu vi... Ele estava olhando para você... – Gritou Kamus.

-Não... Era você que ele estava secando... – "Seu idiota! Eu só tenho olhos para você!" Pensava Milo.

-Eu não o quero... – Kamus riu e terminou a bebida, lambendo os lábios.

-Ahn... Mas até que ele é bonito. – Milo não deveria dizer isso, devia dar força para o francês não ficar com o cara.

-É mesmo? Fique você com ele, então...

-Eu? Ah não, ele não faz meu tipo.

A boate lotada estava deixando Milo sufocado, ele deveria dizer quem ele queria, mas isto estava simplesmente difícil.

-É por isso que não fica com ele?

-É. – Não! Era mentira... Ele não ficava porque queria Kamus.

-Achei que houvesse alguém por trás...

-Como assim?

-Alguém que você quisesse. – O francês repetiu.

-Eu? Não... O que te faz pensar isso?

Estúpido. Por que agia dessa forma quando era simplesmente mais fácil agarrar ele e arriscar a sorte? Kamus se afastaria ainda mais se não conseguisse falar o que sentia.

-Bom, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto.

Milo concordou com a cabeça e viu o ruivo se afastar na multidão de gente. O rapaz que estivera o secando fora atrás dele, deixando Milo curioso e enciumado, mas ele permaneceu grudado ao bar.

-E aí, Milo? Cadê o Kamus? – Shaka estava de volta, abraçado com aquele outro rapaz.

-Ele foi ao banheiro...

-Se eu fosse você ia atrás, não deixe esse francês solto aqui dentro.

O grego ergueu uma sobrancelha, fixando o olhar nas luzes que giravam no teto. Shaka estava certo, não devia deixar Kamus sozinho ali dentro, mas não tinha o direito de impedi-lo de nada.

Assim sendo o escorpiano seguiu o caminho de Kamus e passando por entre a multidão, procurou a porta do banheiro, mas seu amigo não se encontrava lá dentro.

"Ele deve ter se perdido." Pensou. Mas foi só virar o rosto e notou os cabelos ruivos do aquariano nas mãos daquele rapaz que estivera o secando pouco tempo antes.

O francês o beijava, mas não o abraçava, parecia agir mecanicamente. Mesmo assim Milo ficou horrorizado com a cena que se desenrolava e correu de volta ao bar, onde Afrodite e Máscara da Morte conversavam com Shaka e seu acompanhante.

O escorpiano tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas engoliu o choro e pegou as chaves do carro com Afrodite, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer.

Ficar sem Kamus era uma coisa, mas vê-lo com outro era muito diferente. Doía muito mais.

**oOoOo**

_Às vezes quando a gente quer muito uma coisa acaba se precipitando e a afugentando. Em outras, quando queremos e damos espaço, acabamos perdendo a paixão por simplesmente não ter dado a ela seu devido valor._

_Mas o que é certo nessa vida então? Devemos afugentar nossos amores ou lhes dar espaço, até que ele decida por si só se merecemos ou não sua presença?_

_Certamente a segunda opção não se encaixaria ao meu problema. Eu não deveria ter guardado pra mim o sentimento que me corroia. Mesmo que ele me rejeitasse no fim._

_E apesar da dor eu não o odeio. Ele não fazia idéia do meu amor tempestuoso e ainda era gentil comigo... Mas a resolução do problema deveria partir de mim._

_Só que agora é tarde demais... Eu o perdi para sempre._

**oOoOo**

Assim que Kamus se dirigiu ao banheiro teve seu braço quase arrancado por um sujeito. Ao virar-se recebeu um beijo que chegou a deixá-lo tonto.

Como Milo preferia beber, resolveu ficar com o cara, mas por pouco tempo... Ele estava desmanchando seu penteado. Então o francês voltou a bar.

Afrodite estava lá com Máscara e Shaka, mas nada de Milo. Perguntou o que tinha acontecido e o sueco lhe dissera que o amigo voltara cedo para casa, pois estava indisposto. Algo incomum a Milo, mas Kamus aceitou.

Algum tempo depois, porém, Shaka resolveu lhe chamar para uma conversa particular em algum canto menos barulhento. Kamus aceitou o convite e eles foram ao andar superior da boate.

-O que está dizendo?

-Isso mesmo, Kamus. Ele é apaixonado por você desde sempre e eu acho que ele estava abalado com alguma coisa quando saiu daqui.

-Droga... Ele deve ter me visto ficando com um cara...

-Sim... Deve ter sido isso. Olha, o Milo é assim meio...

-Tempestuoso? Eu o conheço Shaka, mas não sabia que ele estava apaixonado.

-E o que vai fazer com isso?

-Não sei.

As palavras do francês foram acompanhadas por um sorriso melancólico. Ele se despediu de Shaka e saiu da boate. Havia muito que pensar e conversar com Milo.

**oOoOo**

A casa estava toda apagada, apenas uma fraca luz permanecia iluminando o corredor dos quartos. A porta estava entreaberta e o quarto silencioso.

A cama bagunçada indicava que o rapaz deitado dormia profundamente, sonhando em algum lugar distante. Os cachos loiros cobriam o travesseiro, espalhando-se em cascatas douradas que refletiam a luz fraca do abajur.

Milo estava só de cueca, parecia tranqüilo em seu sono, apesar de estar segurando firmemente um caderno com capa de couro. Algumas folhas, porém, estavam espalhadas na cama, como se tivessem sido arrancadas.

Kamus se aproximou vagarosamente, pretendendo não despertar o amigo. Recolheu as folhas e apagou as luzes, saindo do quarto em direção à sala.

Não gostava do que iria fazer, mas precisava entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele escorpiano antes de dar o próximo passo.

Então o francês sentou-se no sofá da sala, acendeu um abajur e retirou os sapatos. As páginas em seu colo estavam manchadas de lágrimas e melancolia, algo tão incomum a Milo.

Ele começou a ler. Havia memórias desde o dia em que chegara, até aquela noite, em que Milo havia chorado tanto, que molhara cada palavra com sua tristeza.

O francês segurava o peito como se o coração fosse pular para fora de tão agitado. Ele agora entendia porque Milo estava tão distante, tentando evitá-lo.

Depois de terminar a leitura ele achou uma folha velha e amassada com uma caligrafia mais infantil e errante, junto das folhas do diário. Naquela página ele viu uma letra de música, algo que lembrava seus tempos de infância. Algo que o fizera sorrir.

**oOoOo**

Milo acordou com uma dor de cabeça fenomenal. Seus olhos ardiam e seu corpo parecia pesar uns cem quilos. Mas o que mais doía era o seu coração.

Naquele dia faria exatos cinco anos que Kamus partira para a França e ele vivenciara seus piores meses. Mas dessa vez estava se sentindo muito pior.

E por algum motivo, que nem Zeus sabia, Afrodite, Shaka e Shura sorriam de orelha a orelha.

Era o dia do show, eles deviam estar empolgados, mas ficar assobiando pela casa já era ridículo. "Vou chamar o manicômio." Pensou Milo enquanto sentava-se na mesa da cozinha.

O dia estava irritantemente bonito, ou melhor, a tarde estava. Aqueles dorminhocos passaram do meio-dia, já que haviam chegado tarde em casa depois da noitada.

Mas para Milo, a vida não fazia mais sentido... Estava totalmente arruinado sem o francês. Deveria acabar com aquela piada antes da noite cair.

-Mi, melhore o seu humor. – Afrodite o sacudiu, tentando animá-lo nem que fosse um pouco.

-Não estou com vontade.

-Ah, mas que isso! Achei que você fosse acordar feliz. – Achou errado. O sueco não fazia idéia da noite que passara.

-Depois de ontem?

-Ué... Estranho. – Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Afrodite e Shaka que estavam realmente estranhos. – O Kamus passou a noite aqui, achamos que vocês tinham feito as pazes.

-Pazes! Que pazes, Shaka! Do que você ta sabendo?

-Calma, Milo! Eu sei que você viu Kamus com outro ontem, mas ele não queria ficar com o cara... Além do mais ele veio correndo pra cá depois que eu disse que você estava esquisito.

-Isso mesmo, Mi. Aparentemente ele ficou muito tempo aqui, quando chegamos pela madrugada ele estava dormindo na poltrona do seu quarto.

Milo olhou de Shaka para Afrodite e teve a impressão que sua cabeça doía ainda mais agora. O mundo estava girando...

-Ele...

-Ele foi embora quando chegamos, estava com uma cara péssima, mas disse que nos encontraria no show.

-Hum. – Milo soltou um gemido contrariado e levantou-se da mesa.

-Milo, você vai a esse show nem que a gente tenha que te levar amarrado. – Disse Afrodite, repentinamente sério.

O grego concordou com a cabeça e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, encontrando as folhas de seu caderno jogadas na poltrona. Não se lembrava de tê-las deixado ali, mas lembrava-se de tê-las arrancado durante o ataque de raiva.

Cada uma manchada com suas lágrimas. Mas o que diabos elas faziam naquele lugar?

**oOoOo**

_Droga... A noite está chegando e eu aqui me torturando psicologicamente, porque com certeza terei que encontrar Kamus._

_Agora me sinto mal por ter arrancado as páginas do diário. Eram minhas memórias, podem não ter terminado bem, mas ainda eram meus pensamentos e reflexões._

_De qualquer forma vou colar tudo de volta no lugar e um dia, quem sabe, eu deixe alguém ler..._

_Agora eu só queria sumir. Não precisava ser para sempre. Queria apenas chorar e esquecer que eu amo aquele francês idiota._

_Não quero mais essa tatuagem, ela me faz lembrar dele. Seu perfume ainda está em mim, desde a noite passada e eu quero que ele saia! Não quero me lembrar de Kamus, nem ver o seu rosto._

_Mas não vai ser possível. Meus amigos gostam dele e eu acho que ele não vai entender que eu simplesmente não queira vê-lo nunca mais. Isso não é algo normal entre amigos._

_Dói muito. Sinto meu coração se apertar e meu estômago revirar de ansiedade e dor. Eu só queria ficar com ele... É pedir demais?_

_Queria... Mas não posso ter._

_Antigamente ele riria da minha cara, mas e agora? Qual seria a reação de Kamus se eu chegasse para ele e lhe dissesse que há alguns anos estou apaixonado?_

_Eu até gostaria de saber. O máximo que poderia me acontecer é eu levar um tapa ou ele nunca mais falar comigo... Ou as duas coisas._

_Agora não importa mais. Eu deveria largar esse maldito caderno, tomar um banho para melhor minha cara amassada e curtir o show dos meus amigos._

_Shaka ficaria louco se eu os atrasasse. Por isso eu paro por aqui. Não sei no que essa maldita noite vai dar e sinceramente... Gostaria de não fazer parte dela._

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Primeiramente minhas sinceras desculpas. Eu estou tendo um período de 'cão' na faculdade e não estou tendo folga. Hoje me bateu saudade desse casal gostoso e eu vim postar. Espero que não tenha ninguém fazendo macumba pra mim! XD

Mas sério, gente! Valeu por acompanharem a fic, apesar de ter demorado a sair. Eu entrarei de férias em duas semanas e vocês terão o capítulo 5 mais cedo do que imaginam.

Uns comentários rápidos:

Kamus não tem tatoo, infelizmente, mas tem muitos pircings! A cena deles se 'pegando' está próxima, não desanimem!

As reviews serão respondidas por e-mail, graças à chatice do nosso querido site!

Bjus a todas vocês!


	5. I Hope You Have the Time of your Life

**I Hope You Have the Time of your Life**

No antigo teatro a banda fazia os últimos ajustes para dar início ao show. Algumas pessoas já lotavam a casa ao som do DJ.

Milo, Afrodite, Shura e Shaka estavam atrasados, como sempre, mas acabaram chegando a tempo de pegar a primeira música.

O grego fora arrastado, não queria estar ali, estava sem humor e sem paciência. Mas também não poderia deixar de prestigiar os amigos que ensaiaram tanto para dar aquele show.

A casa lotada os obrigava a se apertarem pela multidão, abrindo espaço até o palco, onde Kamus e Aioros já os esperavam.

– Po, até que enfim! – Disse Aioros, puxando Shura para um beijo, enquanto os outros ainda se apertavam para passar.

Milo mal olhou Kamus, tratou de se plantar ao lado de Afrodite e não desgrudou os pés do chão. O francês também não fez força para chegar até ele, esperou silenciosamente.

O silêncio entre eles era constrangedor, mesmo que estivessem no meio de uma multidão que pulava com a música alta. Era um silêncio que superava barreiras de som e palavras.

Era dolorido saber que o francês estava logo ali, a poucos passos, e não ter coragem de suprir aquela ínfima distância entre eles. Mas ele também mal ousava mandar-lhe olhares.

Parecia que Kamus podia entender o sofrimento de sua alma e compartilhava daquela dor calado. Mas não era verdade, ele jamais poderia saber.

Ao fim do show, porém, após terem tocado a última música planejada, Mu pegou o microfone das mãos de Saga e o trocou pela guitarra.

– Vamos tocar uma última música a pedido de um amigo nosso.

Saga puxou o microfone de volta e sorriu para a platéia, completando.

– Mu vai cantar a música e eu peço que vocês escutem com atenção, porque ela diz mais do que realmente a gente pode ouvir.

O público calou-se, parecia um silêncio mortal naquele antigo teatro, quando Aioria interrompeu, batendo as baquetas, com a contagem para iniciarem a música.

Mu, no microfone, apontou para Milo, que levou um empurrão de Afrodite para que acordasse. O ariano sorriu largamente quando os primeiros acordes da guitarra foram ouvidos.

– Essa música é para o meu amigo mais cabeça-dura. Milo, essa é só sua.

O escorpiano arregalou os olhos sem entender o que acontecia. Pensou em que dia estavam, não era seu aniversário, não fora promovido, nem nada. Por que diabos ganhava uma música?

Mas tudo foi compreendido quando ele ouviu aquela peculiar melodia, enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas. Era ela. A mesma que tocava no rádio quando Kamus se fora para a França.

**Time of Your Life – Green Day**

"_Another turning point  
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go_"

Kamus parou ao lado de Milo, afastando os cachos loiros do rosto do grego. Novamente ele exibia aquela cara de tonto, não acreditando em sua própria sorte. E o francês sabia muito bem o que se passava naquela cabecinha.

"_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_"

Milo sentiu seu estômago dar cambalhotas, quando o francês aproximou o rosto. A primeira coisa em que pensou foi em dar um tapa em si mesmo, mas não fez isso.

-Como...?

-Me desculpe, loiro, eu li o seu diário.

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto bronzeado do grego quando ele sorriu e puxou Kamus, beijando-lhe os lábios.

Mu só não bateu palmas porque segurava o microfone nas mãos. Mas em volta do novo casal, os rapazes pulavam e cantavam a música celebrando uma verdadeira vitória.

"_So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf  
of good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
it was worth all the while"_

Kamus só soltou Milo quando viu que este já estava sem ar. Mas ainda beijou seus lábios mais uma vez, antes de sorrir. Aquele era o melhor momento de sua vida.

– Kamus...

– Eu te amo, Milo. Só percebi isso ontem, passei a noite inteira te vendo dormir, até cair no sono eu mesmo.

Os olhos de Milo já estavam vermelhos de tanto que ele chorava. O francês enxugou-lhe as lágrimas, beijando suavemente seu rosto, depois o abraçou com força.

– Eu também te amo, francês. – ele disse secando o rosto, enquanto apertava o ruivo em um abraço.

Mas a música ainda rolava no palco. Os dois se separaram, mas não largaram as mãos, enquanto Mu finalizava o show com chave de ouro.

"_t's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_"

Assim que a música se encerrou os integrantes da banda desceram do palco, agarrando Milo, antes de recolher os instrumentos e irem para o camarim. Nenhum deles perdeu a chance de dar um cascudo naquela cabeça loira.

E depois dos abraços calorosos, Kamus despediu-se de todos, argumentando que tinha assuntos importantíssimos a tratar com um certo escorpiano. Naturalmente eles ouviram piadinhas, antes de saírem juntos para o estacionamento.

Milo não conseguiu agüentar, já estavam entrando no carro, longe do barulho e do público histérico, precisava falar algo.

– Kamus, eu...

– Eu não devia ter lido. Quando cheguei ontem em sua casa você já estava dormindo e eu achei as páginas jogadas...

– Tudo bem. Não me importo, foi melhor assim, eu não conseguiria dizer com a boca...

– Eu sei. Perdoe-me, eu não enxerguei isso antes.

– O que importa é que estamos aqui.

Kamus beijou novamente o grego, afundando os dedos nos cachos loiros. Ele podia nem saber, mas há muito que sonhava com aquela boca colada na sua.

– Eu achei que você tivesse esquecido essa música.

– Nossa música? Nunca.

Não. Como poderia esquecer? Era aquela música que o fizera continuar em frente. Sempre se lembrava de Milo e daquela energia que parecia estar sempre envolvendo o grego.

Era a música de sua vida.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **The song of my life! A música da minha vida! Eu adoro ela, acho perfeita. Na realidade é bem recente, mas a gente finge que tem cinco anos! XD

Eu devo milhões de desculpas a vocês. Eu, literalmente, esqueci de postar o quinto capítulo. Estava maluca pra terminar o sexto e quando vim ver, o quinto ainda não havia sido postado. Perdoem-me, não me matem, eu esqueci de verdade!

Bom, depois vocês me taquem pedras! XD Espero que gostem desse capítulo e estejam pouco ansiosas pro sexto, que já está sendo finalizado. Perdoem possíveis erros, porque eu nem lembro se minha beta corrigiu esse aqui... Mas eu dei uma olhada, é claro, antes de postar.

Muitos beijos, "obrigadas" e um grande pedido de desculpas!

Até o próximo!


	6. The Time of my Life

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 6: The Time of my Life**

_Como sempre eu estava errado sobre minha noite. A sorte, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, estava totalmente do meu lado e tudo terminou bem. Claro que eu fiquei com Kamus e, bem, digamos que tenha sido a melhor noite em muitos anos!_

_Passamos alguns dias trancados na casa daquele ruivo maldito, ele mal me deixava sair da cama. Não que eu quisesse sair..._

_Depois de uns três dias nos encontramos com os rapazes novamente e acabamos combinando uma saída com todos os casais e amigos reunidos. Não era aniversário de ninguém, nem nada, mas minhas férias no trabalho estariam começando no mês seguinte, assim como as de Shaka, Aioria e Mu._

_Kamus está com um plano em mente para juntar Aioria e Mu, só não sei se vai dar certo... Esse ariano tem um gênio do cão!_

_Falando em dar certo... Vou contar um pouco sobre minha primeira noite com Kamus. Vale a pena registrar o momento... Ao som de Time of your Life._

**OoOoO**

Saindo do show, Kamus dirigiu pela rua como um louco até seu apartamento. Não dava para esperar outra coisa mesmo desse ruivo apressado.

– Kyu, por que a pressa? **(1)**

– Pressa! Que pressa!

O francês tentava abrir a porta, mas simplesmente não acertava a chave na fechadura. Então Milo resolveu ajudá-lo, afinal aquela porta não se tornaria obstáculo para nada naquela noite. E uma vez dentro do apartamento, o grego abraçou o amigo o beijando.

– Kamus... Eu esperei cinco anos, alguns minutos só vão te deixar ainda mais gostoso.

– Então prefere esperar uma hora? – o ruivo sorriu malicioso, deslizando um dedo pelo peito de Milo.

– Está louco? Eu esperei cinco anos! Uma hora é muito, ruivo!

Kamus riu, divertindo-se muito com aquele desespero do amigo, que o puxava pelo braço até seu quarto. Arrancaram sapatos pelo caminho e o francês já veio desfazendo sua perfeita trança.

Ao colocar os pés no quarto, porém, lembrou-se de uma coisa muito importante e, antes que Milo o alcançasse, entrou pelo banheiro, se ajoelhando em frente ao armário.

– O que está procurando? – provavelmente algo que não estava ali. Kamus tinha o péssimo hábito de esquecer onde guardava suas coisas.

– Hein? – e de não ouvir os outros também.

Após alguns minutos tirando xampus, sabonetes, pastas de dentes e remédios do pequeno armário, o aquariano levantou-se do chão e coçou a cabeça.

– Podia jurar que estavam ali...

– O quê? – novamente Milo foi ignorado e agora via o francês entrar no quarto e abrir o guarda-roupas.

Atrapalhadamente Kamus começou a tirar CDs, roupas, perfumes e até cuecas colocando tudo em uma poltrona, mas ainda não tinha encontrado o que queria.

O loiro iria enlouquecer se esperasse mais um segundo por aquela procura insana do outro. Fechou as portas daquele armário e jogou o ruivo na cama, sentando-se em cima de seus quadris.

– Aposto que esqueceu onde guardou. O que estava procurando?

– Nada não... – o aquariano sorriu amarelo e desviou o olhar, ainda preocupado com o objeto perdido.

– Ruivo... Eu te conheço. – Milo desceu o corpo, beijando o pescoço do amigo, lambendo e brincando com os brincos em sua orelha – Estava procurando camisinhas?

Kamus corou e riu totalmente sem graça. Aquele grego realmente o conhecia muito bem, só poderia estar procurando isso.

– Procurou aqui?

O francês sentiu-se ridículo quando o escorpiano abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou um pacote de camisinhas de lá. Aproveitou para pegar o lubrificante, já que estava escondido ali também.

– Você é tão bobinho, Kyu.

Milo abriu o pacote de camisinhas e as jogou em cima da cama, junto com o lubrificante. Sorriu malicioso e brincalhão para o francês e começou a tirar a blusa, sensualmente.

O aquariano rapidamente esqueceu o constrangimento anterior e mordeu os lábios, percorrendo o peito e abdome do outro com as mãos e tocando a pele quente. Os cachos loiros escorriam pelas costas e ombros, criando um contraste incrível com a cor morena de Milo.

– Hum... Como eu nunca reparei em você?

– Você não enxerga as coisas que estão no seu nariz... – o loiro brincou olhando as camisinhas de relance e Kamus riu da piada.

– Tem razão...

Milo ajeitou-se melhor, deitando-se entre as pernas do francês e foi desabotoando a blusa que este ainda usava, tomando o cuidado extremo de tocá-lo no percurso. Precisava sentir todos os detalhes daquele peito musculoso, macio, frio... Espera um pouco... Frio?

Os olhos azuis do escorpiano abriram-se em surpresa. O ruivo parou de beijá-lo e viu que o grego tinha novamente aquela expressão de tonto no rosto.

– O que foi, Mi?

– O que é isso gelado aqui...?

O loiro dirigiu seu olhar até um dos mamilos de Kamus, constatando outro pircing perdido por ali. Uma pequena barra, cruzando o mamilo rosado do francês.

– Você tem quantos mais?

– Não prefere descobrir sozinho? – ele sorriu malicioso com essa proposta do francês e arrancou aquela blusa o mais depressa que pôde.

As calças e cuecas de Kamus voaram para o chão com pressa incrível, tornando a respiração de Milo falhada com a visão estonteante de seu ruivo totalmente despido.

– Eu sabia! Seu tarado!

O francês riu deliciosamente com a cara do amigo ao ver o piercing mais exótico (por falta de palavra melhor) que tinha em seu corpo. Uma pequena argola escondia-se embaixo da pele em seu pênis, fazendo-se notar apenas porque Kamus estava muito excitado.

– Como teve coragem?

– Te garanto que doeu muito menos que a sua tatuagem.

Milo o encarou perplexo e foi beijado até quase sufocar por aquele ruivo sem noção e sem nervos. Podia esperar tudo de Kamus agora, jamais imaginaria um piercing logo ali. E essa pequena e nova jóia deu uma vontade horrível de fazer uma coisa em particular.

O escorpiano separou-se do beijo respirando com ainda mais dificuldade e abriu as pernas do francês com força, ajeitando-se na cama com a cabeça entre elas. O ruivo riu de novo e Milo jurou mentalmente apagar aquele sorrisinho dos lábios macios daquele safado. Queria vê-lo gemer e implorar.

Para começar apenas lambeu e chupou a glande, ouvindo os risos diminuírem aos poucos. Somente quando colocou o membro todo na boca foi que parou de ouvir o som de riso e passou a ouvir gemidos ainda contidos. Era exatamente assim que o francês deveria permanecer e para isso teria que continuar a trabalhar.

Brincou com o piercing, puxando a argola entre os dentes. Era peculiar sentir a jóia em seus lábios e língua, enquanto sugava com rapidez a ereção de Kamus. Sentia seu maxilar estalar com a força que fazia subindo e descendo sua boca por aquele pedaço de carne.

– Mi... Milo...

O ruivo segurou-se em seus ombros, tentou prender de todas as formas possíveis, mas acabou gozando e gemendo mais alto ainda. E Milo, mesmo sem esperar por aquele orgasmo, engoliu cada gota que era expelida em sua boca.

– Apressadinho... – comentou ao levantar o corpo, deitando-se ao lado do ruivo.

– Eu tentei avisar... – o francês falava interrompido por gemidos ainda, jogado na cama sem reação.

– E eu? Como fico agora?

– Me dá um minuto...

O escorpiano riu consigo, um minuto para se recuperar? O ruivo parecia acabado. Porém, teve que dar o braço a torcer e se surpreender de novo. Em pouco tempo Kamus levantou a cabeça daquele travesseiro, se apoiando em um cotovelo na cama e beijou Milo.

– Onde estávamos, loiro?

– No um minuto de intervalo, ruivo?

O aquariano sorriu e passou os dedos pelo cós da calça do grego, sentindo a ereção pulsar e tornar a roupa ainda mais apertada. Abriu o botão e o zíper, dando um certo alívio ao amigo.

– Pronto para o segundo tempo?

Milo nem precisou responder, o ruivo entendeu o brilho em seu olhar e arrancou suas roupas rapidamente. Depois passou a revezar entre beijos e carinhos por todo o peito de seu loiro.

O coração de Milo disparou e sua respiração totalmente falhada tornou-se ainda mais difícil, quando a mão do ruivo se aproximou de seu membro, tocando-o exatamente como queria. Procurou aquela língua atrevida, que vinha se enfiando em sua boca, brincando e lutando por espaço. Suas mãos, apressadas, entrelaçavam-se aos fios vermelhos, procurando trazer Kamus para mais perto.

– Kamus...

– Sim? – ouviu a voz do ruivo sair rouca e baixa, sensual e totalmente capaz de inebriar seus sentidos.

– Quero perguntar uma coisa...

Tinha uma dúvida perturbando sua consciência desde que entraram naquele quarto. Era uma coisa estúpida, porém importante naquele momento.

– Fala, loiro... – o francês exibiu um sorriso cheio de desejo, parando um pouco com os carinhos e beijos para ouvi-lo.

Milo pegou uma das camisinhas na cama e a colocou frente aos olhos do amigo, esperando que aquele tonto entendesse sem que precisasse dizer nada. Kamus encarou o preservativo e o tomou de suas mãos sorrindo malicioso.

– Quer que eu coloque em você?

– Na verdade não... – ao menos ele tinha entendido metade da dúvida. – Você se importa se você... Se primeiro você...

– Se eu me importo em comer você primeiro?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao encontrar os castanhos avermelhados. Certamente era essa a dúvida. Milo queria sentir o outro dentro de si antes de fazer o contrário. Tinha sonhado inúmeras vezes com aquela cena e precisava realizar tudo daquela forma. Porém, Kamus não precisava ter sido tão direto.

– Em outras palavras... Sim. – respondeu confuso.

– Claro que não. – o ruivo sorriu e o beijou na testa. – Se é seu desejo, será meu prazer realizá-lo.

O grego não conseguiu deixar de rir de tanta besteira que o outro podia dizer em tal momento. E como se para quebrar o momento engraçadinho da noite, Kamus o beijou lenta e profundamente, sugando seus lábios antes de se afastar.

– Eu faço tudo por você, qualquer coisa.

Milo engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo seu coração falhar junto à respiração. Esperava enfartar, morrer ou ter um ataque, mas não aconteceu nada disso, apenas calou-se, consentindo a oferta do francês.

Passado o momento em que os olhares se cruzaram, o ruivo abriu o lubrificante, espalhando-o por seus dedos. Levou dois deles à entrada do escorpiano, tocando-o diretamente na próstata e o preparando de forma delicada para a penetração.

Aquela sensação era melhor do que havia imaginado, os dedos de Kamus eram frios e o tocavam com precisão. Tateavam por toda sua entrada, lubrificando e preparando seu corpo para o sexo, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

O preservativo, que havia sido deixado de lado, foi novamente solicitado pelas mãos do ruivo, que o abriu e entregou para o loiro ao seu lado. Um pedido mudo nos olhos castanhos fez com que Milo se colocasse sentado na cama, vestindo a camisinha ao longo da ereção do francês.

– Falta só uma coisa... – Kamus murmurou de encontro aos seus lábios, deitando o amigo na cama.

– O que é?

Milo acompanhou-o levantar-se da cama e se dirigir até a estante em frente. Sabia o que estava faltando, então sorriu e se virou na cama de bruços, deixando suas nádegas expostas. O francês colocou um antigo CD no som, em uma música em particular e voltou para a cama, deliciando-se com aquele exótico escorpião nas costas do loiro.

_Time of your Life _fez-se ouvir no quarto, enquanto os lábios de Kamus percorriam as costas do grego com beijos sensuais e lambidas causando arrepios em Milo. Ele parou na base da coluna, mordendo uma das nádegas redondinhas e macias. A música continuou baixinho, interrompendo apenas os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios do escorpiano.

O ruivo deixou os beijos de lado, então, deitando-se por cima do loiro, sussurrando baixinho aquela letra, que dizia muito em poucas palavras. Acompanhando a batida, a suave melodia, o ruivo foi abrindo com os joelhos as coxas grossas do grego, se posicionando entre elas.

Seu membro encaixou-se perfeitamente entre as nádegas de Milo, já pressionando a entrada resistente e fechada. Tocou-a com insistência, fazendo força para entrar e aos poucos sentia os músculos lhe dando passagem. Colocou sua ereção inteira dentro do corpo do amante e deitou por cima dele, colando seu peito às suas costas.

Ouviu um longo suspiro do loiro, que puxava as cobertas com força e rangia os dentes. Sabia que devia estar sentindo dor, mas na realidade era inevitável e sabia que logo, logo ele também estaria sentindo prazer.

– Kamus...

– Sim?

– O que está esperando?

O ruivo sorriu e se remexeu, se ajeitando melhor e provocando um gemido baixinho do grego.

– Esperava que você relaxasse mais...

– Vou relaxar depois que gozar, obrigado...

O francês sorriu e começou a se mover, estocando com toda a calma. Ouviu a música acabar e recomeçar. À medida que a melodia crescia, seus movimentos se intensificavam e assim, depois de um tempo mal podiam ouvir os acordes da guitarra, pois os gemidos se alteravam superando qualquer ruído.

Os cachos loiros de Milo se colavam às costas suadas, bem como os fios lisos de Kamus aos ombros e costas também. Os movimentos de ambos se encontravam, ritmados e fortes, causando uma certa alteração às batidas de seus corações.

O ruivo puxou os quadris do amante para cima, deixando-o de quatro na cama, forçando-se ainda mais para dentro daquele corpo apertado. Seus joelhos ardiam, mas ele mal sentia, estava mais preocupado em ouvir a voz de Milo e as palavras desconexas que este dizia, intercaladas por seu nome.

O loiro já desistira de conter-se e começou a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. Sentia seu corpo inteiro já começar a tremer e se tornar insuportavelmente quente. Kamus também o apertava com tanta força e gemia alto, estava obviamente próximo do clímax.

– Kamus eu... – a frase foi cortada pelo meio por um longo e rouco gemido, Milo nem precisou falar, pois seu corpo fora assaltado por um tremor que o fez cair no colchão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele gozava, Kamus alcançava seu orgasmo, gemendo também, quase deixando marcas roxas na cintura do grego de tanto que apertava. Como o loiro, também caiu para frente, arfando e ainda gemendo.

O francês deitou-se na cama de costas e abraçou o amante, totalmente amolecido e cansado. Precisariam de mais que um minuto para recompor toda aquela energia gasta.

– Kyu...

– Sim?

– A música vai continuar a repetir?

O ruivo sorriu e beijou a testa de Milo, depois procurou pelo colchão um controle remoto e desligou o som, fechando os olhos em seguida.

– Eu te amo, Milo.

– Também te amo.

**Continua...**

**OoOoO**

**(1) Kyu –** um apelido que eu inventei pro Kamus faz um tempinho... A Ilía-chan já usou em uma fic dela, mas nas minhas fics é a primeira vez que aparece! Se alguém quiser usar fique à vontade, mas me avisa, porque eu quero ler a fic, né? XD

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Olha, eu espero que o lemon esteja ao agrado. Eu estava com ele quase pronto, quando, no domingo de Páscoa resolvi reescrever tudo! (e acabei de ser picada por um mosquito que parecia um avião) Também dei uma ajeitada no capítulo 7, que na verdade já estava pronto antes desse aqui.

Não acho que tenha ficado grande coisa, mas a minha beta parecia que tava enfartando junto com o Milo... Então eu preciso da opinião sincera de vocês. Ahahahaha... To pedindo descaradamente que deixem reviews! XD

Obrigada a todo mundo que tem comentado e dado sua opinião. No próximo capítulo escrevo o nome de todo mundo, ou quase isso! XD

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!


	7. It's Something Unpredictable

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse assim eu mataria o Seiya! Enfim, tudo que todo mundo já sabe... Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas escrevi por diversão.**_

_**Contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon ao longo de seus capítulos. Então, se você não curte yaoi, não leia.**_

_**Acho que é só! Boa leitura.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7: It's Something Unpredictable**

_Então foi assim que eu e Kamus ficamos finalmente juntos. Confirmo que às vezes a vida nos prega peças e o destino não perdoa a ninguém._

_Meu conselho é: nunca hesitem em falar o que quer que seja. Pode não parecer, mas a vida é curta para tudo que gostaríamos de fazer e quando chega a hora de ir não tem volta._

_Eu perdi muito tempo pensando no que Kamus faria a seguir, ao invés de lembrar que ele é meu amigo, independente de qualquer coisa ele estaria sempre pronto para me ajudar. Perdi meu tempo pensando no futuro, quando deveria ter agido no presente._

_Felizmente deu tudo certo, mas nem sempre podemos contar com nossa sorte, então é melhor correr atrás dela._

_Para terminar nossa história, ou melhor, para acabar de contar esse episódio (porque nossa história será eterna) devo contar um último e importante momento entre eu e Kamus, que pra sempre vai ficar registrado em minha memória._

_Depois de nos entendermos, passamos alguns dias juntos em seu apartamento e ao fim dessa pequena temporada nos reencontramos com os rapazes em minha casa. Combinamos uma saída para nos distrairmos e também para comemorar o início das férias de trabalho e faculdade._

_Kamus começaria a trabalhar em Setembro, aqui mesmo em Athenas, e eu estaria formado no fim do ano. Era realmente um momento de acontecimentos importantes para nós._

_Eu e ele já havíamos assumido o namoro e agora estávamos prontos para juntar outro casal de amigos, mas antes que isso viesse a acontecer bolamos nosso plano com Afrodite. Máscara da Morte tem um chalé no interior da Itália, confortável o bastante para seis pessoas e queria passar uma temporada por lá._

_A idéia de passar uns dias longe de Athenas, em uma região com cachoeira e clima ameno agradou a mim e a Kamus, então, acabamos aceitando o convite. Porém, o mais importante era arrastar para essa viagem Aioria e Mu, o alvo de nosso complô._

_Por isso marcamos uma saída, todo o pessoal da banda, mais os amigos de fora. Iríamos combinar os detalhes para viajarmos eu, Kamus, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Mu e Aioria._

_Os dois viriam a cair como dois patinhos em nossa conversa, mas isso é uma longa história a ser explicada depois. O mais importante agora é contar um momento especial, quero guardar para sempre e não quero nunca correr o risco de esquecer algum detalhe!_

**OoOoO**

– Oh Zeus! O que fiz para merecer isso? – Perguntou Milo se espreguiçando pela milésima vez, sentado na cama, enquanto o francês se olhava no espelho e arrumava aquele cabelo repetidamente.

– Hum... Aposto que foi uma coisa boa... Porque para me merecer só sendo muito perfeito. – O aquariano sorriu largamente e virou-se de frente para o amante. – Então, como estou?

– Lindo. – Milo respondeu pela décima vez.

– Eu sei.

– Por que é tão narcisista?

– Porque eu sei que posso!

– Convencido! – O escorpiano virou o rosto, certo de que esse novo Kamus daria muito trabalho. – Você não era assim. Antigamente eu precisava jurar de pés juntos para você acreditar que estava bem.

– Mas naquela época eu era só um adolescente, inseguro demais e ainda não tinha a perfeição que tenho hoje... – Kamus sorriu convencido de sua perfeição e superioridade e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas abertas do grego. – Você sabe.

– Ah, claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? – O loiro perguntou ironicamente, puxando uma mecha ruiva para sentir o cheiro bom do amante.

– Não seja tão duro consigo... – O aquariano abraçou o outro, com um olhar divertido, frente à descrença de Milo.

– Obrigado pela solidariedade!

Kamus ergueu-se rindo da ironia que o escorpiano adicionava a seus comentários. Sabia que estava provocando aquele loiro genioso, mas era seu esporte favorito e não deixaria de implicar com ele nem que um milhão de raios caíssem sobre sua cabeça. Que Zeus o deixasse em paz!

– Ta vendo como eu sou perfeito? Até solidário sou...

– Aham... – Milo concordou como alguém não contraria um louco. – Agora podemos falar de outro assunto?

O francês deu mais uma olhadinha no espelho, passou as mãos novamente nos cabelos, alisou a calça jeans e arrumou a blusa negra em seu corpo. Depois ele virou-se para o amante com um sorriso aberto e luminoso.

– Claro! Vamos falar dessa tatuagem que te deixou ainda mais gostoso e que foi idéia minha!

O grego levantou-se, escapando momentaneamente do ataque que o ruivo preparara. Mas logo se viu encostado na parede, enquanto Kamus o observava com visível divertimento.

– Você de novo? Só sabe falar nisso?

– Nós somos uma pessoa só. – Ele respondeu com uma inocência quase infantil.

– Aham... – Milo desviou o olhar para não cair nas graças do francês e o respondeu com ironia novamente. – Então devo me sentir lisonjeado quando você diz que é perfeito?

– Sim, porque eu só sou perfeito quando você está comigo e me completa.

O escorpiano parou de tentar achar respostas irônicas e voltou seu olhar para o rosto sorridente de Kamus. Não acreditava em como aquele aquariano podia mudar tão repentinamente do mais egocêntrico narcisista ao mais tonto romântico que conhecia. E era por esses detalhes que Milo achava aquele ruivo tão interessante e perfeito.

O mistério por trás daqueles olhos e a tempestade que estes escondiam. O francês era tudo em um só. Atraía e repelia com a mesma facilidade. Amava e odiava na mesma intensidade. Totalmente imprevisível.

Kamus era uma caixa de surpresas, da qual não se sabe ao certo o que esperar. Você pode abrir e achar um verdadeiro caos, mas também pode encontrar tanto amor e carinho que tudo o mais no mundo se torna particularmente relevante.

**FIM!**

**N/A:** Escrevi isso durante um seminário de física no período passado! XD Achei tão legal que tive que colocar no último capítulo, com algumas poucas alterações.

A história aí da viagem com Mu e Aioria vocês verão na continuação. Vai ser uma comédia. Minha beta acabou me convencendo e eu vou terminá-la.

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu isso aqui e principalmente àquelas pessoas especiais que deixaram reviews, reclamando, elogiando, brincando, se descabelando, implorando... E tudo o mais que vocês quiseram escrever pra mim. Apreciei cada palavra, fosse ela um elogio ou um pedido desesperado pelo próximo capítulo, afinal isso tudo faz parte e só me deixa mais feliz.

Obrigada por terem compartilhado essa fic e momentos agradáveis comigo! Grande beijo a todas e até a próxima.

Ps: Ceci (Ilía-chan pra vocês XD), só quero dizer obrigada. Não apenas por ter betado, mas principalmente por ter me convencido a começar essa fic. Sem você realmente ela não sairia, porque eu teria desistido na idéia inicial e jamais teria começado a escrevê-la, você sabe disso. Obrigada por tudo.


End file.
